Back to Black
by Toaster0812
Summary: Pretty AU, but the Characters are all the same. Jax Teller and Sadie Foster were a love story for the ages...if only someone would have told them that. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Tara left Charming 4 years ago, within days of their high school graduation, in the middle of the night without a word. The fact that his first love seemed to have such little regard for his feelings caused the now 22 year old Jackson Teller to fall into a spiral of booze, women, and reckless behavior. Nothing seemed to matter to Jax anymore, not the concerns of those closest to him, or even himself. That was until he was shaken out of his funk by local girl Sadie Foster, the daughter of the town butcher, Sam Foster. Sadie recently graduated from Charming High School and instead of going to college she chose to become an apprentice as the local tattoo shop. Jax and Sadie first met when he accompanied Happy to The Apothecary Tattoo Parlor.

Without looking up from the tattoo he was working on, the shop's owner, Dex greeted the Sons, "Hey guys, what can I do for ya?"

"How ya been man? I just to make some additions to the collection," Happy responded in his signature raspy voice.

"I'm pretty slammed today, but I have a spot open tomorrow if that works?"

"Nah man, I'm heading back to Tacoma tonight. Is there any way it can get done today?" Happy asked.

Dex sighs, looking towards the back room before finally looking up at Jax and Happy for the first time since they arrived. "Well Hap, if you're feeling brave I have a new apprentice who could probably do it."

"He any good?" Jax asked suspiciously. _Sons don't get inked by amateurs_.

"Actually SHE is very good, a local girl. Her sketch book is on the front desk if you wanna check it out."

Happy walked over to the desk and began to flip through the seemingly ancient sketch pad. If anyone was going to be doing his ink they better know what the hell they're doing.

"So a chick apprentice huh? When did that happen?" Jax only asked because as long as he can remember The Apothecary has been a boy's club through and through.

"Mostly its cuz she wouldn't quit buggin' me till I gave her a shot, but man she is pretty damn good if you ask me." Dex replied

Jax tilts his head back to look towards the front of the shop, "What do ya say Hap, any good?"

In his typical gruff tone, Happy reponds, "Man this bitch is actually pretty damn good, check this shit out"

Taking the book out of his friend's hand Jax can't help, but be impressed by the beautiful image before him. _Damn this chick can really draw._ As jaded as he is, it's been a long time since something or someone has impressed him this much. However seeing this girl's emotion in her drawing really got to him, and he hadn't even met her yet.

"Alright Hap, what's the verdict?" Dex asked while still focusing the tattoo he was working on

"Yeah go for it. It's pretty simple so she won't be able to screw up too bad."

Lifting toward the back, Dex began to yell for his apprentice, "Sades, get out here! You got a tattoo!"

Hearing rushed footsteps and a door slamming, all the guys in the shop looked up to see Sadie Foster emerge from the back room. _Damn._ Sadie was a tiny girl, only about 5'3", but was curvy in all the right places. She had short strawberry blonde hair that swept over her face and came down to just below her ears. One aspect of the young Ms. Foster that every man around her was unnerved by was her piercing gray eyes. Jax jaw went slack and just couldn't help, but stare at the beautiful young woman. Like I said, it'd been a long time since something or SOMEONE had impressed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, thanks to those who followed and favorited, me and my story :). So far this is a typical Jax/Oc, but I promise there is a bit of a twist. Just another chapter or two of background and then we're off. Also Amy Winehouse came out a lot earlier in this story lol. As the summary says I own nothing!_

**Chapter 2**

Feeling uncomfortable under the men's stares, Sadie quickly turned to Dex, "Whatcha need?"

"My friend Happy here needs you to do a few small tattoos for him," he replies while nodding his head toward the greatly tattooed Son.

Looking up, Sadie knew everyone was expecting her to be afraid or flustered by these intimidating bikers. However, never being one to do what people expect, Sadie looked Happy squarely in the eyes and addressed Dex, "Him? Does he even have any more room for tats?"

Everyone in the shop stopped and looked over at the Tacoma killer in anticipation of his response to this snarky little girl. After finding her unwavering under his stare, Happy couldn't help but smirk at the confident girl.

"I'm sure you'll find somewhere little girl," Hap responded testing how much she could take.

"I'm sure I will, I'm pretty good at what I do," Sadie fired back maintaining eye contact.

Happy once again chuckled at the girl's attitude knowing this was her way of showing she could hang with the big boys. He was even a little impressed by her, either she was pretty brave or she didn't know who the hell he was. Instead of continuing the conversation, he lifted up his shirt and sat down on the nearest table gesturing to his collage of smiley faces. "Think you can handle doing a few of these?"

"Not a problem, take off your shirt and lie back," Sadie instructed, all business now.

Throughout this entire exchange, Jax was struck stupid. Not just by her beauty, but also by how she was interacting with Happy like she couldn't care less who he was or what the patches on his cut meant._ This chick is some serious shit. _ However growing uncomfortable under his awestruck gaze, Sadie decided to call him out.

"Is your friend okay?" she asked Happy while getting her stuff ready to tattoo.

Embarrassed about being caught staring, Jax decided to turn on the charm in hopes of clustering the girl as much as she had him. "Sorry Darlin' didn't mean to stare, just haven't seen a pretty thing like you around here lately."

The other men in the shop rolled their eyes at the young man, assuming that he was just going to charm the pants off this girl like he usually does. However they were surprised when they heard Sadie scoff at Jax's line before throwing his charm in his face.

"I'm sure you haven't _Darlin'_, I've heard all about those raggedy bitches who hang around your clubhouse. It must be strange to see a woman that doesn't look like she's a wannabe extra from a White Snake music video," Sadie challenged without looking up at him.

Both Sons laughed at her mostly accurate description of the Croweaters that frequent the clubhouse. Happy and Dex found it entertaining that Sadie didn't seem to be feeding into Jax's usual bullshit, it was a nice change of pace. Jax, realizing she wasn't going to fall at his feet, decided to step up his game.

"Wow feisty one aren't ya?" Jax teased with a smirk

"Oh you have no idea Teller" Sadie said smirking right back

_She knows who I am and she's still rejecting me?_ _This could be fun. _Sadie could tell that was surprised that she knew who he was.

"Oh so you know who I am?" Jax cockily replied

"Of course I do. I was born and raised in Charming," Sadie replied seemingly bored with the conversation. "You sound surprised, what were you expecting me to do? Bow down to the 'Prince of Charming'?" She challenged.

Happy scoffed with laughter because no one has ever talked to Jackson Teller, future president of SAMCRO like that. He thought it was hilarious that his brother was getting taken down a peg by a tiny female, who as history shows should be on her knees for him by now. Jax, however was not as impressed, more annoyed that he was being talked back to by some girl. So in response he decided to intimidate her by freaking her out.

"You can do whatever you want little girl," Jax said condescendingly. Sadie rolled her eyes and returned her focus to the man she was tattooing. "Ain't you gonna ask what the smiley faces are for?"

"Like I said, I've lived in Charming my whole life," Sadie replied once again looking him squarely in the eye. "I know better than to ask"


	3. Chapter 3

Once Sadie was done with Happy's tattoos, she cleaned them up and wrapped them like a seasoned pro. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you already know how to take care of these," She says smirking

Uncharacteristically, Happy smiles at her and says, "Yeah little girl, I think I got it covered," causing Sadie to laugh.

"Alright come up front and I'll ring you up," Sadie states while heading toward the front of the shop.

"Hay Sadie, forget about it. He's covered," Dex interrupts. He and Hap seem to be having some silent conversation before nodding at each other. Sadie rolls her eyes thinking, _Men._

"Alright, because that wasn't creepy and ominous or anything," Sadie replies sarcastically.

Looking down at the girl next to him, annoyed that she didn't seem phased in anyway. "Don't worry your pretty little head about anything," Jax said while condescendingly patting her head. He feels Sadie tense up next to him, not ready for the shit storm coming his way.

"I'm sorry; did you just pat me on the head?" Without giving Jax the chance to respond, Sadie let him have it. "You arrogant son of a bitch! What just because I didn't react to you the way you think I should have, you need to patronize me?"

Realizing his mistake, Jax tries to take control of the situation while still maintaining his image. "Wooh, calm down little darlin. Didn't meant to make you flip out"

"Little Darlin? Are you serious?" Sadie looks at Jax incredulously. "Look here Mama's boy, I'm no one's 'little darlin' especially not your's. So go use your sleazy charm and ego on some dumb girl who will swoon because you looked her way and quit wasting my time."

Once again, all the men in the room are not quite sure what to do in this unfamiliar situation. While Jax and Sadie seem to be staring each other down, she switches gears almost immediately. "Hey Dex, I'm gonna head out, I've got to get to work early tonight."

Dex's eyes shifted from the pissed off Son to his feisty apprentice, "Uh yeah sure thing. See you tomorrow."

Turning to Happy, Sadie breaks out into a huge smile, "thank you for giving me the opportunity to tattoo you, it's rare around here."

"Anytime, you did good." Happy gruffly responded while shoving a fifty in her hand.

"Oh no you're covered." Sadie said sweetly. Jax was floored by the fact that this girl who just ripped into him was being so nice to his brother.

"Nah this is for you, for your trouble." Hap replies looking at Jax

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. And don't worry I'm used to his kinda trouble at my other job. I work at Viney's". Sadie reassures him.

Tired of being ignored Jax says, "Never heard of it."

"It's a club, just on the outskirts of town, been open a couple of years now." Sadie responds sounding bored.

Matching her tone, Jax replies, "Oh cool"

Rolling her eyes at his childish behavior, Sadie turns to everyone else and waves goodbye before leave the shop, not sparing Jax a second glance.

Jax's gaze followed Sadie out of the store and when he finally turned back he was greeted with knowing looks. "What?" he asked annoyed at being the butt of the joke.

"Nothing man, nothing at all." Happy smirked and Dex snickered.

"Whatever man. You done? We gotta head out," Jax asks moving the attention away from him.

"Yeah let's go," Happy replied "…Mama's boy, he added under his breath causing Dex and his client to laugh along with him.

Glaring at Happy, Jax stalks out causing everyone to laugh a little louder.

_**One Week Later**_

Days had passed since Jax met Sadie and much to his annoyance her idea of who he was bothered him. Happy had been more than willing to fill in the other Sons about what happened at the tattoo shop, so Jax also spent the week dealing with the comments of his brothers. That's why he found himself riding over to Viney's, for a little redemption. That was the original goal, until he walked through the door, and saw Sadie up on stage singing and dancing in sequenced underwear. _What the hell is this place?_

Jax was floored by her dancing and her voice. Gone was the mouthy little girl from the tattoo shop and before him was a sexy, talented woman. _Well I'll be damned_. Jax thought when he saw her seductively dancing with one of the other girls on stage. Distracted by Sadie's voice and movement, he didn't notice her looking at him surprised. Happy that he was able to throw her, Jax sat at a table right in front just to piss her off.

_Seriously? Who does this jerk think he is? Sitting in the front row for an hour just starring every time I was on stage. That stupid smirk, he probably thinks he's getting to me; well I'll show him._ Once Sadie was done for the evening, she stalked into the audience to demand answers from the Prince of Charming. "Can I help you?" she asked annoyed.

Twisting her question to his benefit Jax responds, "So how does this work? Do I go straight to you for a private dance or is there some manager I speak to?"

"This is a burlesque show asshole, not a strip club," Sadie answers pissed off.

"Oh well you learn something new every day don't ya." Jax replies sarcastically. _Damn I could have come up with something better than that, but seriously as annoying as she is, she's standing front of me in fishnets and sparkly underwear. _

Feeling Jax's stare, Sadie immediately regretted not changing before coming out to confront him. In hopes of shifting the focus to him she quickly asks, "What the hell are you even doing here, glutton for punishment?"

"Nah just checking out the show, _little darlin'_" playfully making a point to use the pet name that pissed her off the most.

"Did I not properly express how being called that pisses me off," Sadie asked playing along

"I apologize, must be a slow learner," Jax smirks up at her.

"You said it, not me, _darlin'"_ She smirks right back at him.

Sadie and Jax found themselves caught in a playful stare down both smirking at each other. Wanting to break the tension of the moment, Sadie decides to speak up. "So what did you think of the show? Must have been confusing seeing girls dance on stage without taking close off or wearing clear heals."

Jax laughs again at her more than accurate description of the women around him. "Yeah it pretty good, you got a voice on you." Sadie can't help blushing at the compliment, but before she could thank him, Jax added, "and damn look hot in the underwear."

Sadie rolls her eyes, "Ahh and the pig returns."

"Sorry, couldn't let you start thinking I was a gentleman or anything lame like that." Jax responds laughing.

"Oh yeah, we couldn't have that now could we." She agrees while they smile at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_Everyone's reviews have been so sweet. I really appreciate all my readers and followers. I own nothing. Hope you guys stick with me _

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Sadie! Your stalker is back again," one of her fellow dancers shouted over to her as she was getting ready. Sadie couldn't help but smile and blush a bit at the thought of him being at the club again.

"Damn girl, what did you do to get such a sexy stalker? Usually it's ugly lonely guys from the club." another girl joined in.

Deciding to finally respond, Sadie turned around to see a group of usually strong confident women clambering over each other to get a look at the sexy biker. "What the hell are you all doing? Will you relax, he's just a guy and he's not a stalker, just persistent," she said smiling to herself once again. "Will you guys quit looking out there he's gonna know we're talking about him."

"Oh God forbid and you know that's just a nice way to describe a stalker right?" the original girl quipped.

All the girls laughed and headed out on stage. Throughout their performance Sadie couldn't help but aim her seductive songs and dances moves towards her "stalker" Jax Teller. He had been there every night for the past week. For the first two shows after his initial visit to Viney's Sadie ignored him, changing backstage and walking right past him without saying a word. Eventually she became curious as to why he kept showing up, going to talk to him after changing backstage. Every time she asked why he was there, Jax would successfully shift to conversation to another topic and Sadie found herself bantering back and forth with him for a few evenings. Tonight was gonna be different, instead of changing Sadie touched up her hair and make-up before heading out to meet him.

However before she had the chance to call him out, Jax beat her to it. "You know the way the other girls were staring from the behind the curtain you'd think you guys were talking about me," he said looking up at her smiling smugly.

"Of course you'd think a group of women were talking about you because all women stare at you right?" Sadie shot right back.

"So what were you talking about then?" Jax challenged

Debating on whether to lie or not, Sadie decided against it. "You" Jax's smug smirk returned only to soon vanish. "The girls think you're a psycho stalker" She added proudly.

Surprised that anyone could think he was a creep Jax said, "I'm too good looking for that."

"Yeah? So were Charles Manson and Ted Bundy" she said laughingly

"Touché" he replied. Both fell into a comfortable silence, Jax looking at her impressed and Sadie shyly smiling back. "So you gonna sit down?" Jax finally questioned.

"I haven't decided yet." Sadie replied honestly

"What does that mean exactly," Jax asked interested.

"I haven't decided yet," Sadie repeats.

Jax nods at her understandingly and pushes out the chair opposite him with his foot. After staring at the offered chair for a second, Sadie finally sits and orders herself a drink. Silence overtakes them for a minute while she surveys the club and Jax looks at her curiously.

"So you gonna ask me why I'm here again?" He asks

"Why bother? You never answer anyway." Sadie replies frustrated.

Amused, Jax smirks "Go ahead _darlin'_ ask away_"_

Sadie playfully scowls over at Jax, knowing he was just trying to get a rise out of her sighs before asking, "Jackson Teller, what are you doing here…for the 6th night in a row?"

"I haven't decided yet," Jax laughs back at her while Sadie glares at him.

"Hilarious," she says dryly. "So what is it? The big bad biker scared to answer a question? Aww does he have a little crush?" While teasing him Sadie inched closer hoping to rub the words in a bit more, however the opposite happened. Instead of getting annoyed and leaving, Jax took the opportunity she presented and grabbed the back of her head pulling her lips toward his. After getting caught up in the kiss, Sadie pulled back looking at him shocked not knowing what to say.

"Just a little crush,_ darlin',"_ Jax smirks at her shell shocked face before getting up and slipping by her.

_What the hell was that?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Nothing. Five days and absolutely nothing. After practically stalking me for a week, kissing me, and telling me he has a crush on me, it's like he fell off the face of the earth. _Sadie stood wiping down the front counter of the tattoo shop glaring at the motorcycles parked outside of Floyd's across the street.

"I think the counter is clean Sades," Dex deadpanned while briefly glancing up at his distracted apprentice

Sadie looked up, broken out of her trance, embarrassed, as if he knew what she was thinking about. "Sorry Dex, I just got a bit distracted," she quickly replied. _Damn that stupid pretty boy biker is messing with my job._

"I can see that," Dex laughed. "Come over here and finish up this shading. Your obsessive cleaning is driving me crazy."

Happy to have tattoo work, Sadie quickly drops her cleaning supplies and bounces over to where Dex was working.

Having an idea about what was distracting her, Dex smirked before asking, "Hey Sadie, what are you doing tonight?"

"No plan, Viney's is closed tonight. What's up?" Sadie responds focused on her work.

"Well I have a mass tattoo job and could use some help with touch ups, shading, if you're interested." Dex suggested sitting back and watching her work.

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks Dex." She smiled up at him appreciatively

"Don't thank me yet," Dex laughed when Sadie looked at him confused. "It's at the Sons clubhouse, I know you and Jax have some…tension."

"There is no tension," Sadie replied seemingly affronted. "At least not on my part. I've barely even given him a second thought." _Liar _

"Obviously, what was I thinking?" Dex said laughingly, while Sadie just glared back. "So still interested?"

"Of course, I'm not going to let Jackson Teller affect my work," she said confidently, more for herself than Dexter. Both remained quiet while Sadie finished up the shading.

"Alright well go home, eat, and meet me at the clubhouse around 8," Dex ordered while getting up to go into the back room. Before disappearing he turned back, "hey, um, maybe you should be kinda careful about what you wear tonight," Dex awkwardly warned.

Smiling at his sweetness, "Yeah I'll be careful, but don't worry. I can take care of myself," she assured him while looking out the window seeing Jax sitting on his bike looking over at the tattoo shop.

**Later that Night**

It was 5 minutes to 8 and Sadie had been sitting outside the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse for five minutes already, trying to work up the courage to go in. _Okay so do I confront him about last week? Or is it better to ignore it or ignore him? Maybe I should make a joke about it in front of his brother, then he'll go back to acting like a jerk and I can write him off. Gah, no I'm just going to ignore the whole situation. Damn I'm late! Stupid Jax._ Sadie hustled inside only to see the party had definitely started without her.

"Sadie over here!" Dex called through the crowd. She hurried over to see he was already working on what looked like a giant back piece. Looking over his soldier, she could see that it was the official mark of a Son. _This guy must be new_

"So you just patched in?" Sadie asked the young guy who looked up beaming with pride, a little drunk. "Congrats"

"Why thank you Chica!" the young Son yelled, making Dex laugh. _Okay, definitely more than a little drunk _

Sadie took a quick minute to survey the scene a bit, having never been inside the clubhouse. _Yeah pretty much what I was expecting. _ Right then her eyes found who she refused to admit she was looking for, Jax Teller…with what she recognized as one of the many Cara Cara girls hanging around.

What? She's a young woman, not a nun. She'd seen a Cara Cara film or two. _Yep definitely ignore_. Before Jax had time to see her notice him, Sadie quickly turned back to Dex, "So what do you need me to do?"

Breaking his focus, Dex says, "Here set up a station and I'll start sending people over." After noticing how some of the guys were eyeing her he added, "Harmless people."

"Harmless? Here?" Sadie laughed trying to assure her mentor she could handle anything. "Seriously Dex, I wouldn't have decided to tattoo in Charming if I wasn't okay with dealing with these guys."

"Alright, you asked for it." Dex decided to test his apprentice's resolve and confidence. "Hey Jax!" Sadie's eyes bugged out at him. "Come on over, Sadie can touch up your sleeve for you."

Under her breath she says, "You really suck Dex." All he did was chuckle in response. Jax came over and sat down right in front of her, definitely closer than necessary. "Alright, what can I do for you?"

Deciding to knowingly smirk at her rather than take the bait, Jax responded calmly. "Well Darlin' I could use some color touch ups on the tat on my right shoulder, if you can handle that."

_He is insufferable. _"Not a problem, purple and pink I'm assuming?" Sadie deadpanned.

"Wow you are good, how'd ya guess?" Jax laughed in response. With that Sadie got right to work, effectively cutting off the conversation. However she couldn't help but feel unnerved by the way he was watching her work. To be honest, Jax was unnerved by it himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the lack of updates. I just started a new internship and have lost my life. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 6**

_You have got to be kidding me! Shading does not take this long. I refuse to believe that this has anything to do with Jax Teller staring at me the entire time. He will not affect me, I refuse to let him win. Back to ignoring him….now._

"Okay all done, you can go." Sadie says abruptly

"Aww I was hoping to have your hands on me for a bit longer." Jax replies in a cheeky tone

"Yeah well this time you're not going to get what you want and you better get back to your girl, she looks lonely." She deadpans

"Oh is someone jealous?" He smirks moving in closer

"Not even a little." Sadie replies twisting the words he had said to her days before.

"Well then I guess I'll be off" He responds slightly offended

For the rest of the night Sadie did just as she planned, ignored the hell out of Jackson Teller. If only he could have extended the same courtesy, but no he just had to stare at her the whole night even with sweetbutts and porn stars hanging all over him. _Not that I'm bitter or anything._ At the end of the night Dex was finishing up a tattoo on, Clay Morrow the SOA president when he asked Sadie to stick around to help clean up. While waiting for him to finish Sades went to sit at the clubhouse bar.

"What do you want?" A particularly rough looking woman asked seemingly impatient about having to serve someone that wasn't a Son.

"Oh nothing for me I'm just waiting on Dex." Sadie replied apologetically

"Well then thank you very much for wasting my time, bitch." The sweetbutt said while walking away

Sadie was beyond offended. _What hell was that? She cannot be serious. I can't wait to get the hell out of here._

"Ignore her. She doesn't have patience for anyone who can't make her an Old Lady," Someone tries to reassure Sadie.

Turning to see who was speaking Sadie was struck a little dumb. _I've heard stories about her and seen her around town, but holy shit she's talking to me…Gemma Teller._

"Um that's okay, didn't bother me." She says nervously

"Well good I hate girls who are easily offended, shows weakness." Gemma says stonefaced.

"Agreed," Sadie smiles. _Well where the hell did that burst of confidence come from?_

"You're Dex's assistant?" Gemma states with a hint of condescension

"Apprentice, actually. I'm learning how to tattoo" _Guess I'm on a roll._

"Hmm impressive for a little girl like you." Gemma says with a hint of pride on her face.

"Thanks I try, really hard actually." Sadie says. _Please don't kill me_

Without a response Gemma laughs, orders two beers, and brings them over to her husband. _Well holy crap, breathe Sadie. Well that wasn't so bad I survived._ Everyone seems to be having a good time. At this point in the evening the crowd had thinned out and it seems like just members, Old Ladies, and the occasional working sweetbutt. _Wow this really seems like a normal family, weird._ All those who were left seemed to be congregating around Dex's work station so she figured why not join in. However Jax and the new kid were long gone, both having went to the back rooms with their respective porn stars.

"Okay so you're telling me that your little girl assistant shot Jax Teller down, like in front of people?" Bobby asks with surprise in his voice.

Noticing Sadie walking up Gemma corrects Bobby's assessment of Sadie, "She's his apprentice idiot, that means she's gonna be running the place soon."

"With the way she keeps everything going over there, you're probably right," Dex laughs to himself.

"Damn right she is. You'd be out of business without me." Sadie joins in the laughter

"I was doing alright before you came along little girl." Dex challenged

"Sure you were. So why are we talking about me?" She asked wanting to know why she was the topic of conversation.

Everyone seemed to give each other a quick look before Tig finally said, "Heard you shut Jax down!"

_Ahh of course this is about Jax. _"Yeah I didn't really appreciate the way he was talking to me, like I was just some girl who was supposed to fall at his feet." Sadie says not pulling any punches. _ Oh shit is his mom is right here. _"No offense, Mrs. Teller."

Everyone chuckles before Gemma says, "None taken, I know my son is a slut and it's Gemma"

"Uh Sure okay" Sadie was a bit confused about the fact that Jax's mom seemed completely at peace with the fact that there is a good chance there are tiny Tellers all over the west coast.

"Well whatever you did to him must have really gotten to him" Tig says, joining the conversation once again.

"Why do you say that?" Sadie asks not really believing her actions had much of an effect on him.

"He's been MIA all week. Running off every night not telling anyone where he's going, it's weird" Everyone seems to agree with this assessment

"And no one has thought to ask or follow him to find out where he is going?" Gemma's mama bear instincts kick in after learning about her son's odd behavior

"He's a grown ass man, Gem. Calm down, when it becomes a problem we'll do something about it." Clay states with authority.

You can tell Gemma wants to fight back, but Clay gives her a look that says this is not the time. Meanwhile Sadie is having a mini panic attack. _I know where he's been all week! This guy is really getting on my nerves. First he's an ass, then he's sweet, then back to being an ass only for me to find out he is literally sneaking out to see me after he leaves with another girl. What is his deal? If he comes in to Viney's this week I'll show him he can't mess with me and get away with it._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone! I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this story until recently and I've decided to change my original storyline. Hope you like it!_

Ever since that night at the clubhouse Sadie has done her best to never be alone with Jax during the day. Not that that was very difficult as it seemed he was avoiding her as well. Every night at Viney's she would look out into the audience hoping to see him in what had become his usual spot in order to act out her plan for revenge for messing with her. However for the past three nights there was nothing, _damn him, never around when I actually want him to be. Well watch your back Teller, you're not gonna know what hit you._

Across town, Jax was licking his wounds over the girl he was so intrigued by, but didn't seem to be bothered with him. This was foreign territory for him; ever since he was born he had been able to charm women with his crooked smile and deep blue eyes. Now he had to change his whole tactic because there was no way in hell he was going to let her win. _I'm gonna get this girl and it's gonna be soon. Just you wait Sadie Foster, _Jax thought before jumping to his feet and rushing toward his bike.

Watching her son staring off into space always made Gemma a bit nervous. _I am going to find out what his problem is one way or another._ Gemma had had enough of waiting for Jax to snap out of his crap, now she was determined to either find out what was going on herself or to beat it out of him. _One way or another, Jackson. You can't hide shit from me._ Gemma waited a minute for Jax to start his bike before heading towards her caddy.

"Where the hell is she going?" Clay asked his brothers standing around the garage.

"No idea, but it's probably not good, Jax just left as well." Opie pointed out

"Shit! Come on, grab Tig and Chibs. We gotta stop whatever this shit is from hitting the fan." Clay called out annoyed.

Meanwhile, Sadie was backstage getting ready for the show when one of the girls, Steph ran over. "Girl you gotta change, he's here."

_Well well_, Sadie smirked at herself in her dressing room mirror. _Here goes nothing…_

Out front, Jax sits in his usual spot right in the center of the club. He takes the time to survey the room, completely unaware of the fact that his mom and brothers are seconds away from interrupting his hopefully successful evening.

"Okay so let me get this straight. The plan is to sing a sexy song right to him? Wow that'll show him." Fellow dancer Tina said sarcastically right before they hit the stage.

"No the plan is to sing a sexy song to him and then shut him down right when he thinks it's a sure thing." Sadie tried to explain. "He needs a taste of his own medicine."

"Whatever you do you what you gotta do, I'll just be dancing behind you." Tina gives up her arguments. "However on kink in your plan might be the fact that his mom and step-dad just showed up"

"What?!" Sadie yelled and rushed to the curtain, "What the hell? I can't do this in front of them."

"Sorry girlie, too late to change the number now." Tina laughed, somewhat tickled by the unfortunate turn of events. "Have fun seducing your stalker in front of his mommy and daddy!" She called out while taking her place on stage.

_Why me? _Sadie thought while taking her place. As the curtain rises all she can think is, _kill me now!_


	8. Chapter 8

Back again! Will try to be more consistent with my updating, but I can't make any promises. Hope you like it!

**Song:** "Do You Wanna Touch Me! (Oh Yeah)

Originally by Gary Glitter

More along the theme of Joan Jett version

**Chapter 8**

**Backstage **

_Okay here we go. I can do this, just a regular show. It's not like I'm about throw myself at guy with his scary ass mom right next to him. Okay Sadie breathe, you can do this. Here we go…_

**Meanwhile out front**

_An old fashioned strip club? My son has been sneaking out every night to watch women not take off their clothes? Okay time to get to the bottom of this shit._

"Hello Jackson," Gemma deadpanned walking up behind her son who was seated front and center right by the Viney's stage.

Jumping to his feet, Jax stuttered out "Ma, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe trying to figure out where my son has been disappearing to every night without telling anyone where he's going." Gemma glared

"Maybe for once it's none of your god damn business?" Jax glared back

"I'm sorry but when you're being secretive and deflecting my questions it becomes my business. Chances are you are doing something stupid," She said maintaining fierce eye contact with her son.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're really sorry about butting into my business" he responded sarcastically. Seeing everyone's eye drift towards the door, Jax's gaze follows and he is not happy with what he sees. "Jesus Christ! You really had to bring all of them with you?"

Gemma turns around to see Clay, Opie, Chibs, and Tig walking towards them, oblivious to the stares of the Viney's patrons. "I had nothing to do that. They must have decided they want to figure out what the hell is going on with you too."

"Actually we're here to keep you both in line," Opie smiles obviously enjoying his friends pain.

"Great thanks man, I really appreciate your help with this. Clay can you do something about your wife." Jax asked glaring back at his mother.

"Oh no this is a Teller thing; I am staying out of it." Clay says with his hands up not wanted to be pushed into the line of fire.

After another minute or so of the tense staring contest between Jax and Gemma, he finally gives in, wanting to get her out of there as soon as possible. "Okay, well now you know where I have been all week, you can leave now."

"Fine I'll go. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Don't think this is over though, you have more explaining to do"

Jax scoffed at his mother's comment and gestured the guys, "You gonna take them with you?"

"Hey isn't this where Dex's assistant works?" Opie asks with a smirk, already knowing the answer to his question.

Gemma turns and looks from Opie to Jax with one eyebrow cocked. "Oh I'm not going anywhere. Boys grab some chairs, I think the show is about to start."

Unable to argue, Jax glares at his so called best friend who simply laughs at his pain and takes a seat to enjoy the show.

Just as everyone takes their seat the clubs host comes out to begin the show, "Hello and Good Evening Ladies & Gentlemen. Tonight before we get into our regular show, our girls have put together a special number for our number one customer, a young man who has been in the front row every night this week, Jackson Teller." The host winked over at Jax while walking off the stage. "Hope you all enjoy the show."

Seeing Gemma smirk over at him, Jax's was only thought was, _great this is just what I need tonight._ However all thoughts of dreading this performance left his mind as soon as his saw Sadie take center stage in a way too short for public leather mini skirt, a tiny shirt, and leather jacket. _Well god damn_

Without saying a word all of the girls got into place, with Sadie right in front of Jax and everyone. _Okay here we go, the rest of them are not here, just Jax. Ignore the rest of the people at his table…especially his mom._ Sadie grabs her own chair and focuses one thing, achieving her goal of having the great Jax Teller eating out of the palm of her hand.

_We've been here too long  
Tryin' to get along  
Pretendin' that you're oh so shy  
I'm a natural ma'am  
Doin' all I can  
My temperature is runnin' high  
_

_Cry at night  
No one in sight  
An' we got so much to share  
Talking's fine  
If you got the time  
But I ain't got the time to spare  
Yeah  
_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
There, yeah  
_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
_

Throwing her chair to the side, Sadie begins to seductively crawl towards the center of the stage, singing the next few lines on her knees staring directly into Jax's fierce stare.

_Every girl an' boy  
Needs a little joy  
All you do is sit an' stare  
Beggin' on my knees  
Baby, won't you please  
Run your fingers through my hair  
_

_My, my, my  
Whiskey and rye  
Don't it make you feel so fine  
Right or wrong  
Don't it turn you on  
Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah  
_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
There, yeah_

Being so caught up in the rest of her performance, Sadie hadn't realized that her plan had totally worked. Jax Teller was practically putty in her hands and she would have no problem getting payback for his hot cold attitude.

However by not noticing her effect on Jackson, she also didn't notice the calculating look on Gemma's face. _Well it all makes sense now. I'm tired of that bitch Tara dictating my son's mood. This whole Sadie and Jax thing is going to happen, I'll make sure of it._

After being mesmerized by the performance dedicated to him and Sadie left the stage, Jax look over at his guests only to receive four knowing smirks and one calculating stare from his mother. _This can't be good._


	9. Chapter 9

_As always I own nothing_

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the show went off without a hitch. Sadie and the girls were on point singing some old classics along with some new hits. After that first performance Jax had yet to interact with the others at his table for more than a minute at a time. He knew what they were all thinking and since he hasn't even figured out why he kept coming back here, he definitely didn't want to answer any of their questions. Despite his best attempts to avoid her, Jax could feel his mother's eyes switching between him and Sadie all night. After surprisingly holding her tongue for most of the night, Gemma finally decides she wants some answers.

"Wow tattooing, singing, and dancing. She's a talented little thing, don't you think Jax?" Gemma taunts trying to get a reaction from her son.

Rolling his eyes at his mother's less than subtle question, "Yeah she's alright"

"Alright? You've been coming here every night for alright?" Gemma once again asks suspiciously

"Leave him alone Gem, we're having a good night" Clay says hoping to tame the situation while they were still in public.

After glaring at Clay, Gemma decides to ignore him and continue her questioning. "So what happens now? Do you wait around for Sadie and then head off together?"

"Jeez Ma, nothing is going on with me and Sadie can you back off." Jax responds trying to dodge his mother's questions long enough to get out of Viney's before his mom embarrasses him.

_**Meanwhile Backstage**_

"Damn girl that was a good show, you were on fire Sades!" Once of the girls Jessie had been gushing since they got off the stage.

Laughing at her enthusiasm, Sadie replies "Thanks Jess! You were pretty awesome yourself. We all were!"

"So do you think your little plan worked?" Another girl, Crystal, asked

"God I don't know. After that first song I've been too scared to look over, but I felt Gemma's eyes burning a hole in my skull" Sadie shivered at the thought of being on Queen Teller-Morrow's bad side.

"Well I think you should woman up. Get out there and finish what you started. To hell with his mother." Crystal shouted and the other girls cheered.

"Do you want to say that to Gemma yourself or do you just want me to pass along your message? Sadie asked with a cocky smile on her face after seeing Crystal go a little pale.

"Yeah no that's okay we can keep that comment back here." Crystal said backing down from her woman up encouragement. "But I will say, if you ever want anything real to happen with Jax than you have to learn how to handle his mother." The other girls began to nod at Sadie in agreement.

"What makes you all think I want something real to happen with him?" Sadie asks hoping her act had fooled at least a few of them. Unfortunately that was not the case as the rest of the girls simply laughed on their way out of the dressing room.

_Okay Sadie, you can do this. Just stick to the plan, mess with Jackson's head just like his did with your's…all while avoiding the knowing, plotting stares of his scary as hell mom. You got this girl, he's just another cocky guy. _While for one moment naively believing what she had told herself, Sadie began to walk over to the center stage table in full costume. _Stick to the plan._

**Main Floor**

"So did you all enjoy the show?" Sadie asked looking at everyone before her eyes finally landed and stayed on Jax's.

Unfortunately though it wasn't Jax who responded first, it was his mother. "I'm impressed. I haven't seen this type of male enthusiasm at an establishment where women are not taking their clothes off."

Not to be thrown off by Gemma, Sadie responded "I know right? Sometimes men and women just enjoy the art of the tease." Her eye's remained locked on Gemma's in hopes not hiding any weakness so she would get her chance to speak with Jax.

"Speaking of teasing, that was a very sexy little number you did in the beginning." Gemma shot right back knowing what Sadie was attempting to do. After another minute of the stare down Gemma relented out of curiosity, "Please sit down and join us."

"Sure, I'm done for the evening." However before Sadie had a chance to sit, one of Viney's regulars came staggering over. "Well hello Mr. Spears. Did you enjoy the show?" Sadie asked in her stage vixen voice.

"Why yes I did sweet thing. Why don't you come have a drink with me and I'll tell what my favorite part was." Mr. Spears stumbled through his attempt at flirting.

"Well I'm sorry you know I can't do that." Sadie responded trying to turn him down while keeping up her flirty attitude. Instead of taking the hint he seemed to be spurned on.

"Come on sweetness. You're telling me you'd rather spend time with these lowlifes rather than me?" Spears drunkenly spit out

Trying to defuse the situation Sadie turned up the flirting "Well that's not very nice Mr. Spears. You know the only reason I can't have a drink with you is because I am underage. We wouldn't want to get Viney's shut down now would we?"

_Great just what I needed another reminder of how young she really is._ Jax thought trying not to react to the situation in front of him.

_My son has turned into a damn cradle snatcher. _Gemma thought rolling her eyes

Confusing her rejection with encouragement, Spears began to rub his hand up and down her arm. "Well I won't tell if you don't" he said learning down at her.

Jax could tell Sadie was beginning to get uncomfortable with the situation; she had tensed as soon as Mr. Spears put his hands on her. "Hey Buddy, why don't you back off the lady said no."

"Jax don't" Sadie demanded quickly

Spears decided he had decoded the reason why the pretty dancer who flirted with him from the stage wasn't taking his bait. "Oh so you brought your little boyfriend to the show. That's why you won't have a drink with me." He said grabbing her elbow tighter

"Maybe it just because you're a creepy asshole and maybe you should take your hands off her" Jax shot back standing up. Once he stood, Clay and the rest of the guys joined him.

"Seriously Jax back off this has nothing to do with you." Sadie pleaded trying to avoid a scene.

"Are you kidding me? He's grabbing you and making you uncomfortable and you're yelling at me?" Jax's voice got a little louder as he asked his question and much to Sadie's dismay attracted some unwanted attention.

"What the hell is going on here Sadie?" Viney asked in a harsh whisper.

"It's nothing really, just a misunderstanding. Right Jax?" Sadie asked pleading with Jax to play along, but with no luck.

"No misunderstanding. This guy was grabbing on Sadie making her feel uncomfortable and I was telling his to back off." Jackson responded proud of defending her.

Viney stared at Jax and the other Sons for a minute before handling the situation himself. "I apologize for the bother Mr. Spears, please have a drink on the house." Viney said, directing the man towards the bar. Once his was out of earshot, Viney turned back to Sadie, "Sorry girl you know the rules. No jealous boyfriends in the audience, your banned for the next 5 nights."

"What?! Viney this isn't my fault. He's not my boyfriend I swear. I don't even know what he's doing here. Please, you know need the money" Sadie pleaded hoping Viney would reconsider.

"Sorry sweetheart can't make exceptions. See you in a few days." With that Viney walked off to tend to Mr. Spears at the bar.

Turning back to the table full of Sons, Sadie was fuming. "What is your problem? That was none of your business."

"Well sorry for trying to help you!" Jax shouted back offended that his rare chivalry had failed to impress.

"Next time don't. I don't need you messing with me or my money." With that Sadie stalked off to collect her stuff from the dressing room before heading out.

_Well that went real well_, Jax thought sitting back at the table and downing the rest of his drinking.

Beside him his mother was actually smiling. _Oh yeah I like her._


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Everyone! You're comments have been very sweet and I really appreciate it I have a new idea for a story so I am going to do my best to work on both.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Song: Express Yourself, by Madonna

**Chapter 10**

The next day Sadie was huffing around Dax's shop while everyone else was doing their best to stay out of her way. The entire time she had been at work she was mumbling under her breath like a crazy person. "God damn, Jax Teller! You annoying, job ruining son of a bitch."

"What was that?"

Sadie looked up only to see the bitch question. _Well how ironic that? It's just my day isn't it?_ Putting a smile on her face, Sadie decided to ignore her question. "Hey Gemma, how are you?"

Knowing that Sadie was dodging her question, Gemma just smirked. "You look like shit, rough night?"

Sadie winced knowing that she wasn't getting out of this. "Yeah well getting put on unpaid suspension from a job I really need was kind of a damper on my evening." She stared back at Gemma challengingly.

"Ah yes I can see how that would be annoying, but I don't see what the major problem is. You're 18 and live at home, what's the big need for money?" Gemma glares back.

Suddenly flustered Sadie responds, "I may live at home, but I don't take money from my Dad. I don't need him to take care of me!"

"Well that's quite a reaction. I was just asking a question." Gemma put her hands up in sarcastic surrender.

Backtracking quickly Sadie apologized, "Sorry Gemma, it's just you get a lot of shit for not going to college and living at home."

_Well doesn't that sound like a rehearsed response? This little bitch is hiding something._ Deciding to get a bit closer to the girl Gemma said as sweet as she could, "Well since I know you have some free time on your hands and are in need of an extra cash flow, I have a job for you."

"What kind of job?"

"Babysitting. Tig's girls are in town for the weekend, they're 12 and he's not always Dad material. We're having a BBQ for a visiting charter and need someone to keep the girls occupied for the day. We'll pay you for it, maybe you'll get some tattoo jobs out of it. I know these guys would love to have a little thing like you doing their ink" Gemma offered hoping the girl would accept so she could further examine her.

"Umm sure, I've looked after kids before. One thing though, why are you offering me this job? I'm sure there are girls around the clubhouse that could do this." Sadie couldn't help but be suspicious by Gemma's offer.

"There are, plenty, but I don't like the idea of them around such…impressionable girls. Let's just say I like your work ethic. You're not a bad one for them to emulate." She laughed to herself at the surprised look on the young girl's face.

"Wow, thanks Gemma. Yeah I'm in, I'll help." Sadie said feeling flattered by the Queen's praise.

"Honey you didn't have much of a choice." Gemma deadpanned sliding on her sunglasses and strutting out the door.

Sadie stood there frozen just staring where Gemma had just been. _What the hell just happened?!_

"Don't worry Sades, you've been Gemma'ed. It's happened to all of us at one point or another." Dax laughed looking up at his shocked apprentice.

"God that was exhausting." Sadie finally said shaking her head.

"Yep, she can do that to you. She's like a mind games wizard." One of the mechanics from TM said while getting tattooed.

_Wow, she is damn good_ Sadie thought while going back to what she was working on, forgetting that she was even cursing Jax Teller's existence.

**That Weekend**

Once again Sadie found herself standing outside the Teller-Morrow gates preparing herself for what was inside them. _Okay girl you got this. You don't even need to speak to him. Just walk in pick up the girls and leave. _With a deep breath she finally mustered up the courage to walk in and the first thing she sees is organized chaos. There are croweaters and old ladies running around setting up what looks like an elaborate BBQ. Finally after scanning the crowd, Sadie sees the ring leader, Gemma Teller-Morrow. _Here we go._

"Finally you've been standing by the gate for like 10 minutes." Sadie is shocked, with Gemma's shades it was hard to even tell that she was looking in her direction.

"Sorry, I was just prepping. It's been while since I've babysat." She could tell Gemma didn't believe her, but she refused to back down from Gemma's looking.

"Sure. Well come with me I will introduce you to Dawn and Fawn." Sadie couldn't help but laugh a little at the young girls' names. "Yeah there mom isn't the most clever of women."

"Well from what I've heard of Tig, that probably wasn't his big concern at the time." Sadie deadpanned. Looking over at Gemma she sees her eyebrow cocked and an intense stare. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend him."

"No you're right, but most women don't feel comfortable teasing Tig Trager." Gemma was once again surprised by the guts this young girl had. Pushing through the door of the clubhouse she approaches to young girls who look bored out of there mind.

"Okay girls come here. This is Sadie, she is going to hang out with you this after while your dad is…busy."

"By hang out you mean babysit and by busy you mean pushing up on slutty women, right?" _Wow this girl has a mouth on her_ Sadie thought.

"Hey! Watch your mouth with me Fawn." Gemma responded sternly

"Sorry Aunt Gemma." Fawn responded in a sickeningly sweet tone, not looking the least bit sorry. _Well she's gonna be fun_

"Okay so we'll head out and what time should I have them back?" Sadie asked knowing she wanted to get out of here before the festivities started.

"Actually you're staying here. Since Tig doesn't know you that well he wants you to stay here with the girls. Just in case." Gemma stated as if it was the God's honest truth _Tig wanted it my ass. _"Okay girls have fun.

_Well thanks for nothing Gemma_. Sadie thought looking over at the twin girls who each had a satisfied smirk on their faces. "Okay girls what do you want to do today?"

Both responded simultaneously, "Get Drunk," "Get High."

"Alright, very funny. Mess with the new girl I get it." Sadie responded hopefully proving she wasn't going to be scared off that easily. "I bet being here during one of these parties is the last place you want to be, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. These parties are great, we love sitting in this smelly ass room by ourselves while everyone is getting drunk and nasty. This is exactly what we hope for when we have to miss our dance classes to visit our absent daddy" Fawn responded with just as much sass as she had with Gemma.

_Bullseye!___"So you guys dance? Me too. What kind?" Sadie asking thinking this could be her in for sure.

"Everything. Ballet, tap, and jazz. Mom said we have to wait to start taking hip hop classes." Dawn responded lighting up talking about her favorite activity. _Score!_

"Well how about we get a head start and I teach you some dance moves? I took all those classes when I was your age right up until I…um graduated." _Oh shit almost let it slip_. "We can put something together and maybe show off once we get it down." Sadie offered hoping to encourage the girls.

"Show it off to who? No one out there gives a shit." Fawn said trying to hide her disappointment.

"We we'll just have to be that good to make them give a shit…and you should really watch your language, you're only 12." Sadie teased, proud when both girls laughed along with her.

For the next 2 hours the girls had learned and perfected the moves that Sadie showed them, trying to keep it as PG as possible. After watching them rehearse it one more time Sadie clapped genuinely impressed. "Wow guys, that was great, people don't usually catch on that quickly. Way to go!"

Dawn and Fawn's smiles busted out from ear to ear, happy to hear that they were good at something they loved to do. "Thanks Miss Sadie," Dawn said bashfully.

"Aww you don't have to call me that, Sadie is fine," She replied.

"But Miss is what we call all of our dance teachers," Fawn insisted. _Breakthrough!_

"Alright so who can we show this to?" Sadie asked not really know who the girls cared for here.

As soon as she asked though the cranky girls returned. "We might be able to get some Gemma and some of the Old Ladies to watch." Dawn said sadly.

"And your Dad of course." Sadie added to the list.

"Well he's actually never seen us dance." Dawn admitted.

"I don't even think he knows we dance." Fawn accused.

_Oh hell no! I have no patience to negligent parents, especially when they are 20 feet away. "_Okay girls, why don't you run through it one more time in here and I will round up a crowd." Sadie encouraged. One her way out of the clubhouse all she heard was Fawn muttering, "Good luck with that."

**Outside the Clubhouse**

That last mutter from Fawn was the last straw. Sadie walked out of the clubhouse looking for the one person who could make people do what they really didn't want to. "Gemma? Sorry to bother you, but the girls put together a little dance routine and I was hoping that maybe you could help me put together an audience for them?"

"Honey look around you. Does it look like anyone here wants to watch a kids dance show?" Gemma began to turn back to her conversation.

"Come on Gemma, these girls had to miss all of their dance classes this weekend to visit their dad who is out here ignoring them. At least can we get a few people inside to watch them? It'll be quick I promise." Sadie pleaded hoping to come through for the girls.

Pleased with Sadie's genuine concern for those girls, Gemma turned to the blonde woman she had been speaking with, "Luann gather up some of the Old Ladies and get them inside. I will see if I can get Piney or Bobby to come in, along with the prospects."

While pleased with the change in attitude, Sadie couldn't help but point out someone that was missing, " What about Tig? They are his kids."

Instead of Gemma, Luann replied. "Honey its sweet you're trying, but there is no way you are getting Tig Trager inside to watch this."

_Oh hell no.___"Well that's unacceptable, excuse me." Sadie moved away from the Old Ladies and moved towards the group of men playing poker. _Oh goodie, Jax is here too. _"Hey you! Tig right?"

First annoyed with the interruption of his story, and then pleased with the woman in front of him, Tig responsed, "Well yes I am sweetheart, but I can be whoever you want me to be."

Both of them chose to ignore the involuntary glare Jax gave Tig for his comment. "Cute. Do you know who I am?" Sadie challenged

"Well you're the little dancer from the other night." Tig once again smirked looking over at Jax before looking back at her.

"That is true, but do you know who I am right now? I'm your daughters' babysitter. Did you know that? Did you have any idea who has watching your kids?" Sadie accused

Tig stared back blanking, surprised that this little girl was calling him out. "Honey come on, let's go back inside," Luann said hoping to diffuse the situation. Sadie looked around quickly, _oh great I've attracted a crowd. Whatever I'm too far gone now._

"No I'm fine, thanks Luann," Sadie responded sweetly brushing her off before turning back to Tig. "You listen here. You're daughters are inside practicing a dance routine that they are so proud of and are dying to show you, but I was told not to bother asking you to come watch it because there was no chance. Is this true?" Sadie asked daring him to confirm her suspicions.

"Dance routine? They dance?" Tig asked genuinely surprised.

"I'm sorry is this new information for you? They have been in dance classes since they were 6. They had to miss classes to come here this weekend." Sadie informed him. "So after missing YEARS of recitals, the least you could do would be to walk your ass the 20 feet into that clubhouse and watch your daughters dance. Because you know what's sad? They are the ones who told me not bother asking you, since you don't give a shit."

With that Sadie walked away from the stunned silent crowd as confidently and as quickly as she could. _Oh shit may have been too far._ However before closing the door behind her, Sadie hears Gemma say, "Well the little dancer sure ripped you a new one didn't she? Ladies inside, we have a show to watch."

**Back inside**

"Okay girls, we have quite the crowd out there is show time," Sadie encouraged cheerfully.

"Crowd? You actually got people to come watch us?" Fawn asked shocked that anyone came in.

"Yep, go check it out if you don't believe me." Sadie held the door open slightly for the girls to see.

"Oh my God! Dad is out there!" The girls exclaimed in unison. Surprised, Sadie looked out as well to see Tig taking his seat next to Bobby, along with Jax, Opie, and Clay.

Hiding her shock, Sadie said, "Well we better impress, right girls?"

"Okay now I'm a bit nervous." Fawn admitted.

"No need to be nervous. I've watched you guys all day. You were made for this. Dancing is definitely your thing." She assured the young girls.

Dawn and Fawn looked at each other shortly before nodding at each other, ready to go. With sudden confidence Dawn says, "Alright let's do this!"

"Okay I'll go make my introductions. Get ready for your cue." Sadie clapped with joy on her way out. "Well hello ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the show." She nods her toward Tig, silently thanking him as well. "Okay so we have been rehearsing this routine all day, so I hope you love it as much as we do. Come on out girls."

To Sadie and the girls' surprise they were welcomed on "stage" with a hearty cheer. Looking over at Gemma, Sadie had a feeling she may have been behind that. "Wait!" Dawn shouted.

Taking over for her twin, Fawn pulled Sadie to the stage. "During our rehearsals you sang for us. Will you sing now?"

Once again the crowd cheered, the loudest of them being Jax Teller. Smiling directly at him she gave in. "Okay Okay I'll sing. The song we chose is about finding the right guy by being a strong woman." _What the hell am I doing right now? Seriously look away Sadie!_

_Come on girls  
Do you believe in love?  
'Cause I got something to say about it  
And it goes something like this_

Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real  


_You don't need diamond rings  
Or eighteen karat gold  
Fancy cars that go very fast  
You know they never last, no, no  
What you need is a big strong hand  
To lift you to your higher ground  
Make you feel like a queen on a throne  
Make him love you till you can't come down  
(You'll never come down)_

Long stem roses are the way to your heart  
But he needs to start with your head  
Satin sheets are very romantic  
What happens when you're not in bed  
You deserve the best in life  
So if the time isn't right then move on  
Second best is never enough  
You'll do much better baby on your own  
(Baby on your own)  


_Express yourself  
(You've got to make him)  
Express himself  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not_

And when you're gone he might regret it  
Think about the love he once had  
Try to carry on, but he just won't get it  
He'll be back on his knees  


_To express himself  
(You've got to make him)  
Express himself  
Hey hey  
_

_What you need is a big strong hand  
To lift you to your higher ground  
Make you feel like a queen on a throne  
Make him love you till you can't come down  
(You'll never come down)  
_

_So please  
_

_Express yourself  
(You've got to make him)  
Express himself  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not  
Express yourself  
(You've got to make him)  
So you can respect yourself  
Hey, hey  
So if you want it right now, then make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not_


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating, I have no excuse and will try to be better. Hope you enjoy this chapter

**Chapter 11**

From then on, the rest of the party became a bit more family friendly and the girls were welcome to join the festivities. Anyone who wanted to engage in the more "adult" behavior went elsewhere. Currently Tig and Bobby were teaching the girls how to play poker. Sadie was leaning against the makeshift outdoor bar, proud of the turnaround. _Now that's much better._ Feeling Jax's eyes on her once again, Sadie realized she needed to bail, soon.

Turning to Gemma and Luann she said, "Okay well I'd say my job is done here. I don't seem to be needed anymore." Just as she attempts to make a quick exit her escape is thwarted.

"Don't you think I should be the one to decide that? I am the one that hired you," Gemma asked arching one eyebrow. _Damn, so close._

"Well Dawn and Fawn don't seem to need a babysitter anymore, and that's what I was hired to do, so I just thought…" Sadie reasoned hoping Gemma would agree.

"Don't think so much," Gemma deadpanned, "hang around, you never know what will happen with Tig."

Hesitantly Sadie accepted, "Okay if you insist, I can stick around for a bit. Maybe I'll see if anyone needs tattooing, that way I'm not just freeloading."

"Oh honey, I wasn't giving you a choice," Gemma said as if talking to a child before kissing her cheek and walking off. _Yep, I've been Gemma'd again. How does this keep happening?_

"She's good isn't she?" Sadie stiffens realizing the person behind her was just the person she has been hoping to avoid. Steeling herself, Sadie slowly turns to see the one and only Jax Teller smirking down at her. _God Damn he's hot. Stop it Sadie that's not what you're here for. Isn't it though?_

"I feel like I get whiplash every time I talk to her," Sadie responded hoping her nerves weren't showing.

"Yeah she tends to do that, don't worry it's not just you," Jax laughed.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one to get Gemma'd," She responded joining on joke.

"Gemma'd? She'll like that." Jax laughed again

"Well I'll let you be the one to tell her about it, I don't want to risk it happening more than already does." Sadie wittily said. _Get it girl! Stop I am not trying to impress him. Oh of course not._

"I'll be sure to," Jax replied talking a drink of his beer, "So how did you get roped into babysitting duty anyway?"

_Here we go, time to call his out for the other night._ "Well Gemma actually, she thought I could use the extra cash flow, since I am currently on unpaid suspension from my well paid job." Sadie and Jax locked eyes waiting to see who would break first after her obvious challenge. Luckily for Sadie, it was him.

"Look I'm sorry for getting you in trouble. I really thought that guy was bothering you," Jax confessed.

"He was and in any other situation, your interference would have been appreciated," _way to stay strong girl…not, _"but not there. I really need that job."

"Understood, won't happen again" Jax promised hands up in surrender.

Staring at him suspiciously, "Okay, I guess I believe you." _God he's just so nice to look at. Oookay moving on._ "Speaking of needing an extra cash flow, any chance you know someone around here that needs a tattoo or a touch up?" Sadie asked hopefully.

"Well we actually have an in house tattoo artist, who does them for free," Jax says gesturing over to his heavily tattooed friend who had been there when she and Jax first met. "Sorry Darling."

"That may be true, but I'm sure they would prefer me rubbing up on them rather than him." Sadie smirked.

Jax smiled down at her, "You're right about that that, but I have a history of going off on guys who get too grabby with you. We don't want that to happen again, now do we?"

"Well we are in your place of business now, so let's see how you like it," Sadie challenged.

After another brief staring contest, Sadie was the one to give in. "Fine I'll just hang out, your mom wouldn't let me leave even if I wanted to."

"So you don't want to leave then? Interesting development. I thought you couldn't stand me, yet here we are having a pleasant conversation and not fighting at all," Jax said as if it was an epiphany.

"Give it time, it's still early" Sadie responded teasingly, "So are you going to offer me a drink or what?"

"By all means whatever the lady wants. Prospect! Get us 2 beers and 2 shots of Jack" Jax ordered.

"You are aware its only 3 in the afternoon right?" Sadie laughed knowing this was considered tame by their standards.

"You do know you're at a Samcro BBQ right?" Jax shot back with a smirk. _Yep, it's official, you're a goner._

"Of course," Sadie hits her forehead with her palm, "Whatever was I thinking?" She laughs taking her shot and chasing it with her beer. "Another one Prospect"

"Oh you're going to be a fun one aren't you" Jax teased.

"You have no idea Teller," she said laughingly. Right then a popular radio song came over the speakers. Taking her second shot, she turns back to the sexy blonde next to her, grabbing his hand, "Come dance with me."

"Oh no, it's gonna take more than one shot and a beer to get me out there" Jax refused.

"So be it," Sadie leaned over the bar snagging the bottle of Jack offering it over to Jax, "Well bottoms up" After he took a few gulps from the bottle, Sadie asked again, "Dance with me?"

Putting the bottle back behind the bar, Jax tugs at her hand forcing her close to him, "Why not, seems like I can't say no you."


End file.
